


MEGA MAN: FULLY DOOMED!

by XmarkZX



Category: Doom (Video Games), Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Glory Kills, Guns, Heavy Metal, Justice, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Payback, Perpertual Torment, Punishment, Revenge, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmarkZX/pseuds/XmarkZX
Summary: In the hard age, in his first appearance, when machines had destroyed the innocent without a trace of guilt, a destroyer stood.He released his increasing rage that has grown with eons during his unholy crusade of perpetual torment.Furious he set to kill them for the one they wrong unfair.And with his boiling blood he scourged through seeking brutal justice by his own hands against those who made the innocent suffer.Those who have tasted the bite of his infernal forged sword named him...The Doom Slayer.
Relationships: NONE.





	MEGA MAN: FULLY DOOMED!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaotiqueProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaotiqueProductions/gifts).



> Metal? Un ser de metal? Y crees por ser una especie diferente te da derecho a matar libremente?  
> Ustedes no son tan diferentes que los demonios mismos, son igual de fáciles de matar.  
> Solo consiste de un bala y muertos están todos ustedes.

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta.** _

**MEGA MAN: FULLY DOOMED.**

**DOOM: ETERNAL x MegaMan: Fully Charged. ¡Mega Blast!**

**Los personajes de DOOM, ROCKMAN y MEGA MAN: FULLY CHARGED le pertenecen a ID Software, CAPCOM y Man of Action/ DHX Media. Por favor apoyen a la distribución oficial.**

**Esta historia ocurre en el capítulo 6 de la historia crossover de Megaman.**

**Esta historia será un poco violento de lo normal, se pide discreción.**

[ **Durante las Hard Wars.]**

La guerra en el continente americano estaba siendo ganada por los Robots que lograron tomar desprevenidos a las fuerzas humanas después de lanzar un ataque nuclear en la ciudad más cercana que había en el área.

Los humanos fueron a evacuar a los civiles , pero fue una trampa que les costó varios hombres al ser los robots que hackearon sus radares para detectar el ataque tarde y que murieran en la explosión.

Una estrategia inhumana que solo ellos podrían ejecutar.

Mandaron sus tropas a explorar la zona muerta a ver qué lograban recuperar de los cuerpos de los cadáveres humanos para sus tropas y ver si habrá quedado algún sobreviviente del ataque, aunque eso es poco probable. 

Siempre hay que estar seguros. Pero eso solo los llevará a un camino lleno de sufrimiento imposible de describir. 

En las ruinas de la ciudad se abrió un portal carmesí del que salió la fuerza más aterradora del mundo, la encarnación propia de la ira misma que insertó terror mismo en seres carentes de piedad a los débiles. 

El **Doom Slayer**.

–Parece ser que nos encontramos en la tierra.— Dijo la voz de la inteligencia artificial de VEGA dentro del casco del Slayer analizando el terreno.

– _ **Yo diría que llegamos después de un mal momento.**_ – Comento la voz de Hayden notando como se veía la ciudad destruida junto a los cadáveres que habían. – _ **No detecto presencia demoníaca en el área, solo radiación nuclear. No cabe duda que nos encontramos en una tierra durante una guerra**_.—

–Yo aconsejo precaución, no sabemos lo que se encuentre en este sitio.— Sugirió VEGA.

El Slayer no dijo nada, solo tomo su escopeta y empezó a explorar las ruinas de la ciudad viendo la muerte que ha habido aquí, una rabia crecía en su ser con solo ver los cuerpos de gente inocente haber sido asesinadas por algo con lo que no tenían nada que ver. 

Si logra encontrar a los que hicieron esto tendrán una agradable charla con su motosierra pues es una arma que sabe mucho de la comunicación.

Mientras caminaba por las muertas calles el grupo de reconocimiento y recolección de los robots llegó a las ruinas en una Jeep para investigar las ruina y poder recolectar el armamento de los soldados y ver si hubieron esos que se salvaron por poco.

**Grave error. Entraron al territorio del animal más feroz y violento que haya habido en el mundo.**

–Eso se lo ganan por maltratarnos pedazos de desperdicio orgánico.— Dijo un robot pateando el cráneo de un soldado americano después de saquear su cuerpo muerto.

–Ya no somos sus esclavos, tuvieron que tratarnos con el respeto que nos merecemos al ser mejores que ellos.– También dijo otro guardando la munición del rifle que sacó de la arma de otro soldado. 

–Hablando de esclavos, ¿han escuchado de ese tal robot que derrotó a Slash Man?– Trajo el médico el tema de cierto robot que venció a uno de sus comandantes   
Esto trajo los suspiros de sus compañeros al serles recordado de aquel al que llaman “traidor".

–Admito que ese robot es muy hábil y muestra que nosotros todavía somos superiores al ser Slash Man quien perdió contra un robot y no un humano, pero no es más que un esclavo de los humanos a que le lavaron el cerebro. –

–Yo digo que Wood Man tuvo que eliminarlo, por su culpa le dieron a ese robot esa estúpida armadura y pistola que ha hecho a nuestros hermanos chatarras.—

Antes que uno pudiera decir algo más, el sonido de un disparo pudo ser escuchado por todo el lugar, se trató de un robot disparando con su francotirador a algo que se movía.

–¿Un humano?– Pregunto uno alzando su escopeta pensando que había un sobreviviente. 

–Nah, solo era un cachorro orgánico que paseaba por ahí, quise practicar mi puntería. Le di en las patas traseras, se las volé.— Contesto sin el más mínimo remordimiento por su acto.

**No debió de haber hecho eso.**

El Slayer estaba ahí y presenció tal acto delante de sus ojos, vio como lastimaron a una criatura inocente por mera diversión. Mierda. El pequeño cachorro lo vio y empezó a ladrar le con lo poco que le quedaba de vida en esos instantes.

Le ladraba a lo que parecía ser los restos de una niña por sus vestimentas, era su dueña que ya hacía muerta por la bomba nuclear que cayó.

– **Sus signos vitales están disminuyendo, no le queda mucho tiempo**.—Aviso VEGA leyendo como el animal se empezaba a ir de este mundo.

Doom Slayer se acercó al cachorro moribundo y pudo notar que en verdad se trataba de una hembra por el nombre que tenía en su collar. Ese nombre era…

_“Daisy.”_

Hijos de puta.

– _ **Al parecer algunas personas no saben que sus actos tienen consecuencias**_.– Fue lo que dijo Hayden sintiendo la ironía de la situación en que acabo de ocurrir. 

Los robots se acercaron a donde esta la pequeña perrita al considerar extraño que ladrara a algo, a alguien.   
Y ese alguien no estaba feliz.

–¿Qué demonios?— Dijo uno al ver al asesino del infierno, no era algo que haya visto en toda su vida. Un hombre así de grande en una armadura de combate de color verde.

Él no dijo nada, solo veía a la pequeña Daisy empezar aullar, no por su herida sino por su dueña.

–¿Esa cosa es un humano o un robot?– Pregunto un robot sintiendo algo de miedo de tan solo ver al Slayer, que todavía no les prestaba atención a ellos a pesar que le apuntasen con armas de fuego.

–Es un humano, abran fuego si intenta algo raro.– Ordenó otro, lo que no sabía es que esas serían sus últimas palabras. 

Quizás habrá olvidado su nombre y su familia, pero jamás olvidara las enseñanzas que le han dado en su vida pasada antes de convertirse en lo que fue destinado a ser. Proteger a los débiles que no pueden pelear contra los abusadores, quienes solo buscan la superioridad a costa de otros y hacerles pagar por ello.  
Delante del último Blazkowicz de sangre pura, la pequeña Daisy falleció y recuerdos de un momento similar regresaron al semidiós como una apuñalada en su pecho.

**La ira del Slayer se desató.**

Se paró rápidamente sacando su Súper Escopeta y la apunto a los robots para dispararles primero antes que ellos pudieran hacerlo, solo que en vez de las balas disparo su garfio que se clavó en el pecho de uno y lo atrajo hacia él para luego darle una patada que lo mando al suelo y le aplastará la cabeza de la manera más violenta posible esparciendo los restos de sus procesadores y salpicando oleo por el lugar.

–¿¡Que carajos!?–Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de escuchar las palabras que emitió el Slayer como grito de guerra.

–¡Rip… and… TEAARRR!—

El Slayer con sus propias manos atravesó el pecho del robot que tenía a su derecha desgarrando sus partes internas con suma facilidad mientras óleo salía en grandes cantidades mientras el cuerpo caía moribundo.

Pero no sin antes activar su DOOM BLADE para arrancar la cabeza del robot y arrojarla al robot que estaba a punto de abrir fuego perdiendo la concentración y quedar listo para ser cortado a la mitad por Doom con la arma que tenía en su mano izquierda.

–¡Necesitamos refuerzos!— Pidió por la radio antes de que le volaran la cabeza con el disparo de la Súper Shotgun que fue escuchada por toda la ciudad. 

El Jeep apareció de repente con un robot en la torreta empezando a disparar a quemarropa hacia el Slayer tratando de asesinarlo, pero su Praetor Armor repelaba todas las balas como si fueran dardos. Saco su Ametralladora Gattling para demostrarle lo que en verdad es una arma a comparación de su estúpida arma de juguete con sus cinco ametralladoras disparando a la vez llenándolo de plomo a él y a todo el Jeep haciéndolo explotar con una de sus granadas. 

Los refuerzos aparecieron por todos lados rodeando lo girando alrededor de él disparando con sus armas que no le hacían un gran efecto, apenas y sentía un cosquilleo de los disparos.

No eran listos, esto no lo detendría ni un poco. Solo saco su lanzacohetes y dejó que su arma hiciera el resto del trabajo al volar en pedazos los carros donde venían los malditos seres metálicos subidos.

**[Base de los aliados robots.]**

Los robots se hallaban planeando su próxima estrategia ahora que tenían en su control la base de misiles gracias al líder del escuadrón Napalm Man que logró encontrar esta base antes de tiempo y evitar que los atacaran los humanos.

Aunque la reunión tuvo que verse interrumpida ante la llegada de una transmisión del escuadrón DNP pidiendo refuerzos.

–Soldado, explique esta.—

–¡NOS ESTAN ASESINANDO AQUÍ AFUERA! ¡UN MONSTRUO ESTA MATANDO TODO LO QUE ESTE EN SU CAMINO!— La soldado en cuestión dejo los modales atrás al momento de dirigirse a su oficial Wood Man por el desespero en su voz era notoria.

–¡Soldado! ¿Qué ocurre allá?– Inquirió Search Man queriendo saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en las ruinas.

–U-u-u-un hombre en ar-ar-armadu-du-dura verde cargando armas gigantes apareció en medio de las ruinas y empezó a asesinar a todo nuestro escuadrón, soy la única que queda viva del escuadrón DNP.— El miedo era notorio en ella, no solo tuvo problemas en hablar al principio sino que temblaba del miedo.

Antes que Wood pudieran preguntar algo sobre aquel hombre y que si podría tratarse de su rival Xavier, pudo escuchar algo de HEAVY METAL mientras una sombra grande cubría a la médica acompañada de una motosierra siendo puesta a funcionar en lo que la médica empezaba a ver su vida pasar nuevamente por sus ojos antes de ser partida en dos de manera violentamente por el monstruo que cargaba tal arma.

Cuando termino de rebanarla tuvieron una mejor vista del monstruo que se refería hace unos momentos, fueron desafortunados de ver el rostro detrás del visor y como este los veía con intenciones de asesinarlos.  
Todos quedaron paralizados de tal brutal escena combinando por la mirada asesina que les lanzó por el video como si dijese que eran los siguientes.

Repentinamente se abrió una comunicación con una señal desconocida por la que se escuchó la voz del doctor Samuel Hayden de la UAC.

– _ **Me presento ante ustedes, mi nombre es Samuel Hayden y vengo con el hombre que asesinó a ese grupo de robots.**_ — Dijo con su tono monótono que parecía no importarle nada en esta mundo.

– _ **No vengo a pedirles su rendición, el Doom Slayer no está completamente interesado en cosas como conquistar solo en destrozar y desgarrar.**_ – Dijo esto mostrando grabaciones de ese asesino haciendo mierda a un maldito Cyberdemon en tan solo quince segundos y a otros demonios asesinando los de las maneras más brutales posibles. – _ **Solo quiero hacerles saber que han cometido el mayor error posible y que pagaran por los actos de sus tropas, él y su familia tienen una bonita historia contra gente que abusa de los débiles por sus entrenamiento propio y paga caro, muy, muy caro. Solo pregúntenle a Hitler.**_ —

– **Ya he descargado la ubicación de la base doctor Hayden, empezando a compartir información con el Slayer.** — 

– _ **Les deseo suerte, la necesitaran**_.—

Hubo un silencio muy grande por parte de los robots que lamentablemente no decían nada después de ver como un hombre, un humano, iba por ellos.

–…. MANDEN A 100100.—

**[SE HAN GANADO EL CASTIGO DE LOS CASTIGOS.]**

**El destructor del infierno seguía su camino, determinado, furiosos, sediento de venganza que le daba su fuerza sobrenatural para continuar matando a todo enemigo que se le pusiera en frente.**   
**Mandaron a sus caballeros de metal con sus mejores armas para ponerle un fin, solo terminaron siendo destruidos por el Slayer con suma facilidad, la misma con la que ellos arrebataron vidas.**

**En el desespero de las máquinas, mandaron a un coloso de hierro para detenerlo… pero los esfuerzos de este gigante eran inútiles contra el hombre que ha logrado destruir a titanes ancestrales sin ayuda de nadie. La fuerza en su ser fue capaz de incitar miedo a aquel que se creía un destructor.**

**El Slayer levantó el pie de la máquina con la misma fuerza que usó para arrancar su mano, un cuarto de su gran fuerza, dejando aterrorizado al gigante que huyó del combate cobardemente.**

Podría eliminarlo con un disparo de su BFG, pero no había caso en gastar munición en alguien tan cobarde como lo era ese robot que también a sufrido un escape de aceite forzado por el combate. Aunque a diferencia de los demonios ellos al menos sí tratan de sobrevivir dando una pelea antes de presentar sus puños a sus caras.

– _ **Los radares indican que se aproximan fuerzas áreas encima de nosotros**_.– Aviso Hayden trayendo la atención del Marine hacia el cielo para ver como una brigada aérea volaba encima de él.

–¡Liberen las bombas!– Dijo Bomb Man a sus hombres que soltaran sus bombas junto a la suya que lanzó en un intento de matarlo.

Finalmente encontró blancos móviles con los que si valía la pena usar la BFG.

Saco el arma antes que las bombas cayeran y disparo de una gran concentración plasma reflejada en aquel proyectil verde gigante que voló a donde estaban los aviones que recibieron el tiro expansivo de la Big Fuckiing Gun derribándolos a todos de un tiro mientras las bombas hicieron contacto con el suelo provocando una explosión masiva por la gran cantidad de aceite que dejó aquel cobarde gigante de acero después de ser vencido.

Bomb Man tomó el timón de su avión e hizo lo mejor que pudo para aterrizar apenas lográndolo por poco junto a un pequeño grupo de sus hombres que no corrieron con la misma suerte que los demás. 

–Lo hemos logrado muchachos, ese maldito asesino debe de estar muerto ya.– Decía aliviado el robot experto en bombas, pensando que libro a sus hermanos del castigo infernal.  
O eso quería creer.

Pues a lo poco que dijo eso, uno de sus hombres murió por el disparo de una escopeta y como entre las llamas se notaba la silueta de Doom Slayer acercándose a donde estaba. Llenando de desesperación a los robots al no poder comprender como seguía con vida.

Su presencia era mucha, que el mismo fuego le hacía paso como si tuviera consciencia propia y también estuviera aterrada del Doom Slayer.

–S-Es- Es imposible…—

—¿¡C-O-Como?!—

–El hombre del cielo se emputo con nosotros. ¡NOS MANDÓ A ESE DEMONIO PARA HACERNOS PAGAR!—

Uno por uno era eliminado por la arma del Slayer, intentaron correr, pero fue inútil. Bomb Man fue el único que logró alejarse un poco antes de serle disparado en sus piernas siendo hechas añicos para que luego recibir un cohete en la espalda desmembrando sus extremidades por la explosión solo quedando solo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Su visión era convertida en estática, eran sus últimos momentos de vida y pensó que podría fallecer por sus heridas hasta que la estática paso y el Slayer ya hacía ahí delante de su cuerpo moribundo. Su chip de voz estaba mal funcionando evitando que pudiera pedir misericordia.

Cual es el caso de pedir piedad si ya sabes la respuesta.

No. Aplastó su cabeza destruyendo la por completo junto a los componentes que la conforman, no eran nada más que basura en sus ojos.

Luego de eso continuó su trayecto hacia la base de los robots con su escopeta en mano, disparando, asesinando, bañándose en la sangre de sus víctimas por sus pecados. 

Si los robots poseían algún hipotético Dios en su banco de datos que empiecen a orar pues el Doom Slayer no le estará escuchando cuando se topé con ellos.

– _ **He detectado el alzamiento de un campo de energía en la base, quieren detener su avance y eliminarlo con las torretas en aquellas torres.**_ — Dijo VEGA informándole de lo que planeaban. — _ **Desactivando defensas y apagando la instalación. Proceso completado al 100%, puede avanzar como le plazca.**_ —

– _ **Adivinare, te emociona lo siguiente que vas hacer. ¿Verdad?**_ – Comento Hayden mientras se acercaban a la base. – _ **Honestamente me puede interesar una mierda lo que hagas, pero debo de admitir que estoy intrigado a ver como termina esto. Slayer.**_ — 

El Slayer no dijo nada pues era alguien de pocas palabras.

–No lo ocultes, se te nota por la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro.— Replico sabiendo la expresión que tenía, una de alegría bestial sedienta por la muerte de esos malditos bastardos del demonio.

**[En la fortaleza enemiga.]**

La confusión rondaba por la base al no comprender el apagón que acabo de ocurrir en toda la base, sus celdas estaban al 100%, inclusive las luces de emergencia se rehusaban a encenderse.

– _ **Todos sus sistemas han sido hackeados por VEGA para darle acceso al Slayer a la instalación y la energía no regresará hasta que haya terminado, debo de admitir que su plan era bueno, pero hay un cambio de planes.**_ — Comento Hayden – _ **Lo siguiente que pasará ahora en adelante será su completa aniquilación por parte de mi colega. Él se encuentra … emocionado.**_ —

Fue que algo de energía regresó a la base y justo en el hangar principal se encontraba el Slayer cargando su maldita BIG FUCKING GUN 9000, la cámara se acercaba para tener una vista cercana del asesino llegando a notarse su rostro en el visor y como este sonría con una mirada demoníaca merecedor de una maldita bestia sedienta de muerte.

Toda instalación se cerró dejando a nadie sin escapatoria, incluido el mismo Slayer que no parecía afectarle en lo más dando a entender algo que la mayoría no estaban conscientes. 

Serán varios en esta base, armados hasta los dientes con las mejores tecnologías que han obtenido después de apoderarse de las herramientas de sus creadores orgánicos.

¡Era una estupidez a comparación de la ira del Doom Slayer! Pensaban que podían eliminarlo ahora que no podía salir. ¡ **ERROR**!

**¡ELLOS** **ESTABAN ECERRADOS CON ÉL Y SU CASTIGO ERA AHORA!**

**{BFG DIVISION.}**

**¡LIBERO LA CARGA DE SU ARMA Y EL PROYECTIL DE PLASMA VOLO AL CENTRO ENGANCHADO A VARIOS BLANCOS A LA VEZ Y EN SUCESIÓN CRRANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN POR LA QUE LOS RESTOS DE ESTOS** **SALIERON ESPARCIDOS POR TODO EL HANGAR!**

**¡LA MASACRE HABÍA EMPEZADO!**

**¡EMPEZO A MATAR A CUANTO MALDITO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA VIERA, MATABA DE LAS MANERAS MÁS BRUTALES A LAS MAQUINAS CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡ARRANCO BRAZOS DESTRUYENDO SUS ABDOMENES CUANDO LOS EXTRAJO CON FUERZA! ¡RELLENABA DE PLOMO A LAS CUBETAS QUE USABAN DE CABEZA, LAS ARRANCABA Y LAS DESTROZABA CON SU PROPIA MANO!**

**¡NO NECESITABA DE UN MIRA PARA ACERTAR UN BALA EN EL MALDITO CRANEO DE METAL DE UN UNO EN LAS TORRETAS, SU CUERPO CAYO EN LOS CONTROLES PROVOCANDO QUE EL CAÑÓN EMPEZARA A GIRAR Y DISPARAR A NINGÚN BLANCO CREANDO DESTRUCCIÓN EN EL HANGAR DESTRUYENDO TODO CON SUS DISPAROS, INCLUYENDO AL OTRO CAÑÓN!**

  
**¡EL TERMINO DE PASAR SU MOTOSIERRA POR EL CUERPO DE UN SÚPER ROBOT COMO SI FUERA UNA HOJA PARA LUEGO TOPARSE CON LA ARTILLERÍA PESADA DE SUS FUERZAS CARGANDO RIFLES DE ENERGIA SOLAR COMPRIMIDA, QUE PUTA BROMA, TENÍA ALGO MÁS POTENTE QUE ESO. SU RIFLE DE PLASMA HIZO MIERDA A ESOS IMBECILES QUE SE CREÍAN SER TEMER CON ARMAS COMO ESAS!**   
**¡LOS ACRIBILLO A CADA UNO DE ELLOS NO DEJANDO RASTRO DE ESTOS!**   
**¡SU FUERZA Y VELOOCIDAD SOBRENATURAL TENÍA A TODOS ESOS PECADORES HORRORIZADOS POR LO ATERRADOR, IMPONENTE, SALVAJE Y DEMENTE QUE ERA EL DOOM SLAYER!**

El asesino se acercaba rápidamente llenando los pasillos de pura muerte, no podía serle permitido y el mismo Wood Man lo sabía y se ofreció el primero a frenar su avance. Se le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero no los escucho a pesar que solo se dirigía a su muerte asegurada. Pero si iba morir, lo haría protegiendo a sus amigos.

  
¡QUE ADORABLE! 

–¡Monstruo!– Le grito el ninja de madera a la bestia. –Pagaras por las vidas que has cobrado, mis compañeros serán vengados!—

Hipócrita.

  
No le dio tiempo de poder hacer nada al dispararle el garfio de su Súper Shotgun al robot enganchándose a él para luego debilitar su armadura de madera con su lanzallamas y ¡DARLE UNA FUERTE PATADA QUE LO PARTIO EN DOS!

Cunado termino con él siguió su camino y terminó topando con un pedazo de metal asqueroso que le recordaba a los gordos Mancubu de su mundo con la gran barriga que tenía ese robot.

  
–¡Veamos como lidia con el campeón de peso completo de toda Rusia! ¡Guts Man!— Dijo el robot antes de atragantarse de basura en unos barriles que tenía consigo obteniendo una gran fuerza por parte de ésta.

–¡ _ **Yuck! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vi algo tan repugnante como la obtención de energía a partir de desperdicios, este mundo sigue atrapado en la edad de piedra. Hazme un favor, extermínalo.**_ — 

  
Le hizo caso omiso y dejó que se atragantara de esa basura para que alcanzara su máximo poder, quería ver que tan fuerte era. Y ver si tenía tripas que pudiese arrancar.

  
Golpeo su propia barriga para crear una onda expansiva por toda la basura que ingirió. Él se inmutó ante la onda que liberó, no lo llegó ni a mover un poco. Pero que desperdicio de tiempo.

  
Se apareció delante de él tomándolo de sorpresa y listo para apuñalarlo con su Doom Blade, logro detenerse su puño, pero le costó su mano por la cuchilla en su brazo y luego se la clavó en la panza y la empezó a abrir haciendo que todos los desechos que se tragó salieran mientras le acertaba la cuchilla en el cuello decapitándolo.

Las cámaras apenas estaban regresando a funcionar y cuando volvieron, desearían que no hubiesen regresado a funcionar después de ver lo que estas capturaron, todos los pasillos llenos de aceite y restos de metal y partes de robots esparcidos por todo el piso y las paredes.

Esto, para el Doom Slayer era una pieza que le encanta llamar… brutalidad.

Trataron de monitorear su avance con los radares y quedaron horrorizados al ver en donde su señal estaba localizada. Detrás de la compuerta a este cuarto.

–¡Llego al cuarto de control!— Dijo una robot con diseño similar al hielo.

–¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!– 

Hicieron como se los pidió su superior y cerraron la puerta lo más rápido posible, cerrando la puerta con más compuertas hechas de un material súper resistente e imposible de romper y para asegurarse las tres hermanas usaron sus habilidades criogénicas para congelar la compuerta en hielo sólido.

Creer que eso detendrá al Slayer era un completa estupidez, solo le dieron la excusa de usar un nuevo juguete suyo del que no sabían. 

La cámara que grababa lo que hacía fue destruida por el Slayer llenándolos de incertidumbre por el siguiente movimiento que iba a hacer ahora que no podían observarlo con sus cámaras.

Seguro será esa arma estúpidamente gigantesca, pero no hubiese destruido esa cámara como si quisiera ocultar algo de ellos. La mente de ese monstruo, para ellos, era incomprensible. 

Recibieron una respuesta, una rápida respuesta en la forma de una espada de energía carmesí partiendo en dos la compuerta y destruyendo la pared de hielo sólido en pedazos entrando al cuarto y apunto de ir por su primera víctima.

—Ya voy… Wood Man.— Dijo aceptando su muerte antes de probar el filo de su espada infernal.  
Fue cortada por las piernas, luego por el pecho y finalmente ser decapitada por la espada forjada con la energía del mismísimo infierno al que el Slayer ha destruido por más de eones.

Gritaron por su hermana caída, solo para ser calladas por la misma espada que asesinó a su hermana en segundos.

Un poco de decepción podía ser visto en la figura del Slayer viendo su arma cortante, decepcionado en sus oponentes pues no valieron la pena al solo gastar solo un 1% de su energía en ellas.  
¡Hasta esa estúpida pared gastó más que las tres juntas!

Su atención fue traída por los tartamudeos de Napalm Man al ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de sus soldadas de manera tan rápido y brutal con solo una espada de energía, creo que este si va a poder gastar más energía con él.

Napalm logró reaccionar al ver como se acercaba el Slayer y pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de ser partido a la mitad con la espada Crucible, saltó por la ventana aterrizando en el bosque y huyó del lugar.

– _ **Hmph. No mienten que los coroneles no son más que cobardes que se la pasan cómodos en sus puestos fuera de la matanza no son más que cobardes.**_ – Comento Hayden en lo que el Slayer optó por ignorar al cobarde y centrarse en los planes de los robots.

– **Varios misiles nucleares están programados a atacar a varios puntos.** — Dijo VEGA analizando los sistemas. – **Cambiando dirección de misiles al cielo para que todos colisionen y sean destruidos para evitar uso extendido.** –

En el fondo se podía ver como varios misiles despegaban siguiendo una línea recta todas ellas llegando hasta donde les alcanzara los motores. Siendo seguidos por un disparo de la BFG 9000 disparada por el Slayer. Una vez que alcanzaron un nivel aceptable para ser enganchadas por la energía verdosa y provocar una gran explosión en el cielo, tanto para provocar un fuerte temblor similar al de un terremoto.  
Ahora sí por ese maldito y por lo que parece se dirige a donde fueron disparados los misiles.

**[La última esperanza cayó cuando el titán cayó a manos del Slayer.]**

Napalm corría siendo perseguido por el Slayer como si fuera un depredador, y como depredador, el Slayer estaba jugando con él, su presa, y disfrutaba el desespero en sus ojos.

Ni aunque pida clemencia este será asesinado por el Slayer de la manera más cruel posible a diferencia de los demás que ha asesinado en su masacre.

Y hablando del rey de Argent D'Nur… ya estaba ahí. 

—¡AAAAHHHH!– Grito al verlo delante suyo y ser callado por un derechazo por parte de este creando grietas en su rostros.

Se estaba conteniendo, quería hacerlo sufrir como el animal que era, que hiciera lo mismo que esa perra al que sus hombres asesinaron sin remordimiento, que sintiera el dolor por la que pasó la pobre animal que le aullaba a su dueña que quería tanto y no ser atendido. Saco su Súper Shotgun y le disparo a sus piernas haciendo que gritara de dolor por el agonizante dolor que sentía ahora mismo.

Apenas podía levantarse.

Sus gritos eran música para sus oídos, esto era justicia para él mismo.

Preparo su arma para otro disparo, cuando iba a apretar el gatillo de la escopeta un disparo por la derecha hizo que se saliera de las manos.

El arma salió volando y recibió más disparos continuos de un francotirador dañando el arma hasta que en el último disparo cayera en un ducto que había cerca, lejos del alcance del Slayer.

En una plataforma estaba un robot de dos cabezas con dos armas de francotirador en sus mano, Search Man, y no era el único que estaba en la zona. Varios de sus escuadrón dejaron su camuflaje óptico y le apuntaron al asesino de su especie.

–¡Señor! ¡Debe de salir de aquí cuanto antes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese demonio!–

El asintió deseando que la suerte lo acompañara en su intento de frenar al Doom Slayer y admirándolo por su muestra de valentía junto a la sus hombre de enfrentarse a su enemigo a pesar de lo que ha acontecido en las últimas horas.

–¡Hasta aquí llegas Slayer! ¡Tenemos la delantera!– ¿Acaso lo está retando? ¿¡Lo está retando!? ¿¡CREE QUE POR ESTAR ELEVADO TE DA LA VICTORIA ASEGURADA!?

¡RETO ACEPTADO NIÑO EXPLORADOR!

Un épico combate se desató en el hangar con el Slayer moviéndose a rápidas velocidades haciendo metal volar por todos lados en explosiones destruyendo a los hombres de Search Man con sus propias armas mientras eliminaba a cuanto soldado se topará.

La adrenalina de este aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba mientras mataba todo en una lluvia de balas, no ha sentido este tipo de adrenalina cuando se enfrentó a esos malditos bastardos que llamaba Chaingunners, esos malditos hijos de su reputisima madre siempre han sido un dolor en el culo con los que les gusta lidiar por los difíciles de matar que son y en especial en número. 

¡Lo obligaban a crear estrategias! ¡Y eso mismo es lo que están haciendo, demonios, estos tipos le estaban dando un reto finalmente! 

Le había reventado la cabeza a uno con su escopetazo de su escopeta normal, pero luego se topó con la hermosura de una trampa de oso que fue posicionada en donde pisaba y clavándose sus dientes en su bota, esta empezó a brillar y consecuente explotar delante de sus narices.

Podía notar a camuflados poniendo las trampas por el hangar para que el cayera en estas dejándolo vulnerable, y justo volvió a caer en otra que le volvió a explotar en forma de una caja explosiva por detector de calor. 

–¡Ya te tenemos!– Exclamo Search Man bajando a la planta donde estaba el ex Marine.  
Guardo sus armas de largo alcance y las cambió por unas ametralladoras bien grandes que cargaba fácilmente sin perder el equilibrio.

–¡Muere!– 

Abrió fuego liberando una lluvia de balas saliendo de sus armas en sus nanosegundos, miren cómo esos fusiles salían a esa velocidad creando una pila en el suelo mientras le disparaban al Slayer. ¡Esa sensación de disparar una arma tan grande a un blanco muy grande era una sensación excitante que suele sentir cuando dispara de su Súper Shotgun!

Pero había algo que superaba esa sensación, algo que lo hacía perder la cabeza cuando lo sentía.

**¡ALGO QUE LO HACIA PERDER SU CORDURA Y QUERER MATAR TODO A PUÑETAZOS!**

**¡EL PODER BERSERKER!**

**¡QUE LLUEVA LA SANGRE DE SUS ENEMIGOS!**

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!—

**¡AHORA SOLO VEÍA ROJO! ¡PRONTO ELLOS LO VERÍAN TAMBIÉN!**

–¿¡Que carajos!?— Fue lo único que dijo antes de que el Slayer corriera hacia él en esa lluvia de balas y le arrancara su brazo con un simple tirón de su mano.

Retorció de dolor mientras se agarraba donde el Slayer le arrancó, decidió huir de ahí antes de que el Slayer le arrancara alguna otra extremidad .

Alzo la mirada y vio con horror el demonio descontrolado que se volvió con su ira acumulada, masacró a sus hombres sin importar que cayera en las trampas que pusieron inclusive hasta el punto de matarlos con estas.  
Un soldado murió decapitado con su propia trampa cuando lo tiró a esta y las mandíbulas de esta separaron su cabeza al momento de caer en esta, un grupo dejó soltar un maldito contenedor encima del Slayer que logró atrapar con suma facilidad y que les lanzó dejándolos paralizados por tal proeza que terminó siendo su causa de muerte al ser aplastados por el contenedor, sangre empezaba a escurrirse del contenedor. 

Le acertó un golpe en el estómago a uno que estaba a punto de disparar su arma para luego tener su cara pulverizada por su propia arma. Para luego seguir otro que le aplastó su cara a mano limpia al apretar la con mucha fuerza haciendo que los ojos se le salieran disparados.

En tan poco tiempo sus hombres fueron asesinados, el temor era visible en los ojos de ambas cabezas sintiendo el verdadero terror. Las estrategias no servían incluso contra alguien como el Slayer, su banco de datas le mostraba como batalló yendo por todo el hangar siguiéndolo y matando a sus hombres sabiendo a donde disparar y moverse, se aprendió el campo de combate en un tiempo menor y no tan solo eso sino que también se acostumbró a la manera de luchar de él y sus hombres. 

¡Y ahora estaba delante suyo!

Pudo armarse de valor, de lo poco que le quedaba, sacó una de sus granadas térmicas en un intento de kamikaze para darle fin al Slayer, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para salvar a su superior.

Una vez que quedó a unos pasos del Slayer con bomba en mano esta pito rápidamente agarrando al soldado por sorpresa de ver el indicador de calor dispararse rápidamente con tan solo estar un poco lejos de su objetivo, pero no pudo cuestionar eso pues sus pensamientos fueron cambiados por el dolor de la explosión que lo mando a chocarse con la pared de atrás y cayendo derrotado contra el Slayer cuya rabia era más ardiente que el calor del mismo infierno.

Sus ojos veían estática, pero logró volver a ver y no fue una vista agradable pues sintió ser sujetado de sus dos cuellos por el Slayer y ver los ojos detrás del visor del casco del Slayer con la sonrisa que le hace ver como el psicópata que es.

Arranco sus cabezas y las empezó a golpear con el cuerpo decapitado de su víctima como si fuera una batería destruyendo poco a poco las cabezas haciendo un solo mientras componentes y chips salían disparados por todo el lugar hasta no dejar nada.

Eso fue por su Súper Shotgun.

**[Atrapado, encerrada con la bestia en una jaula pequeña estas tú.]**

  
**[Piedad con los que han hecho mal a la inocencia es una práctica ajena.]**

  
**[Práctica que ellos mismos hicieron que olvidara.]**

Corría, ecos, gritos de sus hombres, gritos de sus hermanos, sufrimiento, ser callados por el sonido de una bala, ser perseguido por un monstruo, no, ¡Un demonio!

Un demonio que le acechaba por toda la instalación, desviándose para matar a otros, quería hacerlo sufrir.

–¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué mierdas ese demonio nos está asesinando!? ¿¡Que hemos hecho para que nos esté matando!?— Gritaba en desesperación, lamentablemente, recibirá esa respuesta. 

Por una puerta apareció el Slayer y lo agarró para luego lanzarlo a un ventanal que llevaba a los misiles, la caída lo dañó gravemente por ser una larga caída, pero sobrevivió.

Pensó que podía huir con la idea que el Slayer quizás ya lo tomara por muerto, pero se desmoronó cuando vio al Slayer caer cerca de donde estaba aterrorizando sin problema.

Su procesador se disparó buscando un sinfín de maneras de poder huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero no podía procesar una que le asegurara su supervivencia. A excepción de una.

–¡Te veré en el infierno!—

De su cañón lanzó un misil que el Slayer esquivó, pero quería que lo hiciera pues detrás de él estaba un misil. Si iba a morir, se lo llevaría consigo al pozo de los condenados.

Una gran explosión ocurrió por la proximidad de muchos más misiles engullendo a ambos en el fuego de este, toda la instalación fue destruida por la colosal explosión causada por Napalm Man en su intento de destruir al Slayer.

Fue tan grande que inclusive pudo ser vista por la lejanía de otras ciudades.

No quedo nada de la base de misiles, nada, solo un gran cráter y fuego en el área junto a un Naplam Man moribundo faltándole parte de su rostro y extremidades por la explosión masiva que provoco

Ningún rastro del Slayer. Lo había logrado, finalmente podía descansar de todas las emociones que ha sentido. Emociones que no espera volver a sentir nunca en su vida, las pérdidas fueron grandes, cree que todo puede volver a la normalidad una vez que sus fuerzas vayan a recuperar los restos de sus camaradas.

Habrán muchas familias a las que les cuenten sus pérdidas, pero tendrá que ser después de la guerra.

Esta masacre, jamás deberá de ser recordada en la historia, toda la muerte que hubo a manos de esa bestia, es mejor que quede olvidado aquel demonio.

Estaba de acuerdo.

**[At DOOM Gate.]**

Escucho una pisada, alzo la mirada y noto al Slayer de pie sin un rasguño alguno mientras se quitaba un poco de polvo que tenía en su armadura.

Quedo congelado, no estaba muerto, seguía respirando, solo reaccionó a la explosión como si fuera la picada de un mosquito, no era humano, no era un demonio, ¿¡No sabe lo que era!?

–¿Qué eres? ¿¡Que mierda eres!?—

No recibió respuesta, algo que hacía enfurecer al robot al no ser respondida su pregunta. 

–¿¡Porque nos asesinas como animales, que carajos te hemos hecho, responde asesino!?— La ira lo hacía olvidar su estado moribundo.

Ha hecho sufrir a los que no lo merecen. 

El Slayer tiró su arma a un lado y sacó un objeto que a cualquiera encontraría familiar, lo alzo para que tuviera una mejor vista de este.

Un collar de perro.

Miraba incrédulo el accesorio para el animal que sostenía, después de analizar lo que quería tratar de decir con ese collar quedo sin palabras al saber que significaba y la causa de sus asesinatos. 

Todo, toda la muerte que hubo fue por un perro.

–Todo esto… ¿por un perro?– Fue lo que dijo y el silencio del Slayer fue lo que lo afirmo.

Se empezó a reír, estaba perdiendo la cordura al exagerar su risa. –¿Todo esto por un perro? ¿¡Un perro!?— Empezó a reírse como un maldito demente hasta que se convirtió en unos gruñidos. —¿¡TODO ESTO POR UN MALDITO PERRO!?—

… … … … … ….

–Daisy…—

Cerro el puño donde sujetaba el collar y tomó al robot atravesando su pecho con su otra mano alzando lo a su nivel y darle un fuerte puñetazo que destruyó por completo su cabeza dejando nada, ni una parte vital, oficialmente Napalm Man murio a manos del Slayer furioso.

Tiro el cuerpo del robot muerto a un lado, ya estaba satisfecho. 

Jamás volverán a dañar a nadie más en sus vidas.

La pequeña Daisy puede descansar en paz, ha sido vengada. Puede estar con su dueña tranquilamente.  
Se quitó su casco y lo dejó caer, necesitaba liberar su frustración y pesar de una vez.

**–¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!–** Su grito fue escuchado, toda su rabia, ira, desprecio hacia ahí mismo y los únicos que lo escucharon fueron las criaturas inocentes que pasaban por ahí.

**[Unos días después.]**

Las fuerzas humanas llegaron a la base que fue liderada por los robots, las fuerzas robóticas llegaron antes que ellos llevándose lo que sobrevivió de estas como los cuerpos de Wood Man, Search Man, Guts Man y demás robots que fueron eliminados, pero tenían que investigar para ver si había algo que pudiesen recuperar.

Pero tenían la fortuna de experimentar lo mismo que sus enemigos metálicos experimentaron al investigar el lugar abandonado. 

Terror, todos quedaron horrorizados de la masacre que aconteció en este lugar con la gran cantidad de cadáveres de robots esparcidos por todos los pasillos llenos de muerte y aceite alusiva a la sangre manchada en la pared.

El horror invadía sus cuerpos, no lograban comprender quién, o mejor dicho, que cosa, fue responsable de toda esta matanza brutal. Temían que aún estuviera ahí. 

–¡Capitán! Venga a ver esto.– Llamo un soldado a su capitán para que viera algo o alguien que encontró.  
En un cuarto que asemejaba a un altar satánico se encontraba un robot en la esquina sosteniendo y hablándole a una escopeta en voz baja. 

  
–¿Te encuentras bien?– Pregunto el capitán al robot acercándose a este.

**–¡ÉL CASTIGA A LOS PECADORES, NO CONOCE LA PIEDAD, PUES FUIMOS NOSOTROS LOS DE METAL QUE LE MOSTRARON NO TENER PIEDAD!–**

**–¡DESTROZO Y DESGARRO A CIENTOS DE HERMANOS METÁLICOS, SERES QUE NO CONOCÍAN EL SENTIMIENTO DEL TEMOR LO APRENDIERON CUANDO VIO VIDA SER ARREBATADA INJUSTAMENTE POR LOS QUE TENÍAN PODER SOBRE LOS DEMÁS!**

**–¡ASESINO A LAS FUERZAS UNA POR UNA CONSUMIDO POR SU CRECIENTE IRA HACIA NOSOTROS, NO VACILO MIENTRAS CADA SEGUNDO SU IRA NO CESABA, SUS MANOS CUBIERTAS DE NUESTRA SANGRE!–**

**–¡MANDNDO AL TITÁN, EL SUPUESTO CAMPEÓN, NO LOGRO HACERLE FRENTE CAYENDO ANTE LA FUERZA INDESCRIPTIBLE QUE EL ASESINO TENÍA, LOS SEÑORES TRATARON DE QUEMARLO CON LOS LÍQUIDOS QUE NOS POTENCIA, PERO LAS MISMAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO TEMEN A SER TOCADAS POR ÉL.—**

**–¡CUANDO LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD, FUERON ENCERRADOS Y MIRABAN CON IMPOTENCIA LA IMPONENCIA DEL ASESINO ANIQUILANDO A CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y SUS CAMPEONES CON SUMA FACILDAD, CONOCÍAN SU FIN ANTE EL FILO DE LA ESPADA QUE EMPUÑABA CON IRA PURA DIRIGIDA HACÍA ELLOS!–**

**–¡RESULTO CON LA EXTERMINACIÓN DE TODOS, YA NO QUEDABA NADIE A QUIEN ASESINAR, SE VENGO DE AQUELLOS QUE LASTIMARON LA VIDA!—**

**–¡AHORA TEMEN A LA ENCARNACIÓN DEL INFIERNO MISMO, NO IMPORTA CUANTAS ETERNIDADES PASEN EN ESTE MUNDO, SU MARCA ES ETERNA, LA BESTIA JAMÁS ABANDONARA SUS MENTES AUNQUE MÁS LO INTENTEN!—**

**–¡EL TERROR DE LA BESTIA, EL ASESINO, VOLVERA UN DIA DE ESTOS A RECLAMAR LO QUE ES SUYO, Y CASTIGARA BRUTALMENTE A LOS QUE VUELVAN A HACER SUFRIR A LOS DEBILES!–**

**¡La marca de la bestia estaba pintada en la pared con la sangre de los soldados de metal, estatuas edificadas en la forma del Doom Slayer con la chatarra que sobró y reunió de los cadáveres de sus hermanos y hermanas para construir la imagen exacta del dios que los mató con su ira!**

**¡Todo era un recordatorio aquellos que abusaban de su rango y poder, si mataban por matar, serían castigados por la justicia que era el odio de los luchadores eternos contra aquellos dispuestos a enseñarles lo que se sentía sufrir el mismo sufrimiento que le provocaban al otro!**

**¡Pedirán piedad, pedirán clemencia, pediran lo que sea para salvarse de las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas y solo recibirán muerte por parte de él una vez que los vez! ¡Lo mismo que han hecho ellos sin remordimiento alguno!**

  
**¡Sus hermanos y hermanas, saben de la bestia, jamás se librarán de él, inclusive en sus propios sueños podrán estar seguros que no aparezca a castigarles por sus actos!**

Lejos de la base, fuera de aquel sitio repleto de muerte se encontraba un soldado de armadura blanca tratando de razonar con lo que vio ahí dentro preguntándose de aquel… asesino retratado en esas estatuas hechas de los restos de los robots que asesinó cruelmente hasta no dejar a ni uno solo con vida. Con tan solo mirarlo era capaz de sentir la ira de ese ser violento lleno de odio, le hacía sentir impotencia.

Fue lo que pensó hasta que noto un montículo de tierra cerca en las planicies, se dirigió a este curioso de lo que era.

Encima de este había un collar de perro en la que tenía escrito Daisy en este. Había un pequeño animal inocente enterrado debajo de la tierra, descansando.

Solo miro de regreso a la base, la única persona que pudo haber enterrado al canino no era nadie más ni menos que esas estatuas retrataban. Será un demonio para los robots que ahora le temen a su símbolo, pero lo ve como un guerrero con una gran sentido de la justicia y que valora la inocencia debajo de esa figura aterradora en el mundo.

–No sé donde estás ahora, no sé si comprendo por completo tu brutalidad contra los que han traído injusticia y sufrimiento, no sé que eres y no quiero saber con lo que luchas constantemente.— Dijo el robot mirando al cielo con collar en mano.

–Pero debo de agradecerte por una cosa, me has dado más razones de querer acabar este conflicto. Evitar la pérdida de la inocencia, no permitir que a cualquiera se le sea arrebatada injustamente por otros.–   
Una vez termino esa oración, dejo el collar en su lugar de reposo y se dirigió de regreso a sus hombres que estaban listos para partir de la zona ahora con más ganas de luchar y con sus ideales reforzados.

**FIN.**


End file.
